<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Босиком за роялем by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), переводоведьма (wanderin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268407">Босиком за роялем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020'>fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0'>переводоведьма (wanderin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Союз спасения</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blank Verse, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Poetry, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Размытые временные рамки и очень приблизительные математические подсчеты в угоду смыслу.</p><p>Размещение: после деанона</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Босиком за роялем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано под Barfuß am Klavier группы AnnenMayKantereit, можно послушать для создания атмосферы отчаяния (название текста – как раз перевод названия песни).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <iframe></iframe><br/>
<a href="https://soundcloud.com/3ih9hsr2cgvt">Союз Спасения</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/3ih9hsr2cgvt/sets/fandom-kombat">Fandom Kombat</a></p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>У меня до сих пор рассветы того июля перед внутренним взором, словно бы не конец. У меня до сих пор свистят под ногами пули, над головой, в голове.</p><p>
  <em>Mein Herz,</em>
</p><p>разочарую: с позиции времени тоже совершенно неясно – как, зачем, почему. Может, обойдись история с ними строже, не вменяли бы нам в вину. Может.</p><p>А «бы» – сорняк, не слово, выброси из контекстов вместе с бумагой в печь.</p><p>Я пишу тебе мелким почерком снова и снова: «После прочтения сжечь». Расскажу, конечно, но легче тебе не станет. Мне не становится, а снится твоя печаль. Всего, что случилось и что не случилось с нами, через двести уже не жаль. Может, мы Её прокляли, сами того не ведая, всполохами красного на безукоризненно белом, каждые семьдесят – горечью той победы, которой когда-то не было.</p><p>
  <strike><em>Lieber</em></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike><em>Querido</em></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike><em>Mon cher ami</em></strike>
</p><p>Многое отсюда видится по-другому. Ста пятидесяти плюс шесть нулей и одной тюрьмы хватает для чувства дома. Отсюда не манят в чужое одетые чувства – будь то австрийский <em>Trauer</em> или английский <em>spleen</em>. Я тоскую по тебе – отчаянно – так по-русски, как тоскуют лишь по своим.</p><p>Возвращайся сюда духом истины и свободы. Бледной тенью в полдень по темной сырой земле. Возвращайся в любимый пронизанный болью город.</p><p>Только, пожалуйста, не в петле.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>